Dear Diary
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Katies Diary: What happens if you tell every thing to youre diary and then it just...disapears?.....all I am gonna say. COMPLETE! Wahoo!
1. January 3rd

January 3rd

Dear Diary,

Hi Diary, its me Katie. I know I haven't written scince the band became a band but...I've been busy. You try being me for a day and be able to fit in even two senonds to write in a diary. Becuase of the band, school, I am taking bass lessons, cello (yes I still play that), I have to have time for my friends as well. (Well...former friends, but I'll get to that.) I also do dance. I do ballet, hip-hop, and jazz. But mostly hip-hop. The other thing that may suprise you about me is that I am doing drama class. I used to be so shy, but then I guess the band brought out the, un-shy me! I have an agent and every thing. I have only done one comercial but, Hilary Duff started like that and look where she is now!

Ok so any ways...where was I...oh yeah...

I am so mad right now!

I mean I thought Summer was my friend! UGG! Ok I'll start from the begining.

Summer is such an insane control freak! She makes me do EVERY THING her way. Like I mean, today at practice she made me do my solo the way she wanted it, not how I wanted it. And Dewey usally steps in but today he didn't. He is such a lazy pig. I mean he just sits on his but and watches us practice! Ever scinse Tomika was upgraded to the lead singer...and then he says to our parents he is the one doing most of the work. I don't get him at all.

But promise never to tell any one...right?

Becuase Summer is my best friend...well the whole band is all best friends and I love them all to peices...its just Summer is so anoying!

UGGG!

Well...thats it for now...but I'll keep you posted as soon as I can Dear Diary...I promise!

Katie

P.S Did you know that I am now a little bit of a girly girl? I mean my favourite color is pink! Where did that come from. I mean it used to be red and now straight out of the blue it is pink! Ick. I scare my slef..

Later!

**(A/N Ok so I am completly changing the story around becuase I had a better idea. Sorry! But don't worry...I'll update soon! Please R and R I need ...two Reviews before I start another chappie up.)**


	2. January 6th

**(A/N Ok heres another chapter...I duno if you like it but...w/e...lol)**

January 6th

Dear Diary,

Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!OHMYGOSH! I just heard that Feddy likes me. FREDDY OF ALL PEOPLE! I mean he is the most rude discuting pervert in our class. I heard from Marta, (his cousin) he is actually 13! He got held back a year in Grade three! He is that dumb! And I am his partner for the asignment we have to do...UGG! I don't want to partner with JONES! I guess I have to suck it up though. Summer and I were talking and she said that when she was partnered with him last time she had to do all the work and he didn't help at all...but she likes him so she didn't mind. I think if he does that to me I won't do any work either and then we will both just get F's. My mom will ground me for sure...but it'll teach him a lesson so...I'll take one for the team!

Ok...oh yeah my best guy friend Zack, was acting kinda...freaky today. I duno...I mean he is ALWAYS spaced out but (and hes kinda a spazz some times)...but I mean today he was weirder than usual...I think Summer told him something about me...hm...I should find out.

Ok you are going to help me be more orginized ok?

**To Do List**

-Get new ballet slippers (this is a must, as my old ones are all ripped and teared and I can't dance with them on!)

-Get new hip-hop pants (my old ones are to small and I need them for tomorow!)

-Get new bass (this is not a must but I want a hot pink and black one!

-Get new Lululemon bag (preferably in black or purple.) The bag I have now I made in grade three for sewing. I need a cool new one, and Lululemon is the coolest danceshop I know!

Ok I should have enough for this because I got about 2000 dollars from baby sitting.

Ok I am going to go ask my mom if I can go shopping tonight.

* * *

Hey! I am back...sorry about that. 

I can go shopping and I am going to try to get all that stuff on my list.

So see ya Diary.

Talk to you later.

Katie

**(A/N: Ok well the chapter was a little bit wierd, but I am still searching for ideas! Sorry!**

**Ok well I want to thank a few people!**

**Ok first:**

**ScarletEmerald: Thanks for you're feedback!**

**And**

**MetallicaMad: Thanx as well for you're postive feedback!**

**Thanx guys...I'll try to post as soon as possible...BUT I WANT AT LEAST TWO POSTS BEFORE I UPDATE! Thanx!)**


	3. January 9th

**(A/N Ok well...sorry it took so long I am fishing for ideas! LOL. But I have found a few, so I have decided to put up another chapter!)**

January 9th,

Hi. I am glum. Freddy and I got an F on the assingment. Ya. We both did zero work, and it was SO embarissing standing in front of the class, saying we did nothing. Then the Spazz tried to blame it all no me. Well he got extra detention for that. HeHe. Ok, well I have to admitt some thing...I think I may have a crush on Zack. Ok, he's a tiny bit shorted than me, but...meh, I shouldn't even watse my time, becuase I think he likes Summer, but what ever. I just had to tell you.

Ok, Tomika is bugging me alot. Alot alot actually. She totaly embarassed me. Aparently she told Zack some thing about me. But Summer won't tell me what. Ya. I think that maybe, Tomika spread a rumor about me liking some one. I duno though. I think I might be able to get it out of Summer.

Ok, Guess what? I happened to of gotten the part of the Swandila in our ballet recital! Its the lead! I am so happy! I didn't even try out for the lead and I got it. Also we are doing a presentation for jazz. And I suppose Hip-Hop. But its more of a test actually.

Well, I don't really have any more hot gossip or any thing, so I guess I'll write in a bit. Chow!

Katie

* * *

January 25th

**(A/N That was too short to have as one chapter LOL.)**

Ok I have a deadly illness. Sorry I didn't write to you in a long time, but with Dance, and extra credit and all that jazz for school, and then the band was working over time, I could barely breathe! But now my life is over as I know it.

So here ishow it all went down.

Aparently Michelle and Eleni they had toldevery one that I like Billy. Those...well...those...backstabbing people. I thought they were my friends. I went and confronted them, and then they said that they saw me staring at him all the time, and stuff like that. And I thinks thats why Zack isn't talking to me. I duno WHY that would be though. Hm...maybe he likes me. Oh ya fat chance! And as for Billy...he is such a fag! Literatly! Any ways, I am gonna go to bed now. Our ballet recital is next week and I need to look godd.

P.S Oh and by the way, my new bass is hot pink and black! It is so hot! And is was only 500 bucks! well any ways

Peace Out

Katie

**(A/N OMG! Ok thanx for all my positive reviewers! I luv ya all!)**

_Luv Ya All_

_Kiss Kiss_

_Jessie_


	4. February 1st

**(A/N OMG! OK Well first beofre I start the story, I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the best thank you. And now back to the story.)**

February 1st

Dear Diary,

Hey its me again. Ok, well I just want to say that I offically hate Lawrence. He bumped into me today, and he had spagetti on his plate. It ruined my outfit (I mean thats not too bad, cuz I have like, 20 million more of them) I had to sit in cold spagetti all day (can you BELIVE the teacher didn't even let me change into P.E strip?) AND I was carring my new Lululemon bag (I got a black one!) with all my new things in the, the bag was easily cleaned, but the spagetti leaked through onto all of my things! That clumsy oaf! Ok well he's not an oaf...but he is still clumsy! And he said sorry like once!

I am very upset with Marta too. She helped Michelle and Eleni start the rumor about me and Billy. Well...every one has forgotten by now but still! She WAS my friend, but I wonder if I can ever forgive her! Any ways, I got to go practice dance the recital is tomorow! I am so nervous I am going to fall! I am kind of clumsy...but only in dance it seems. Also it sucks becasue I have my jazz test on the third and then my hip-hop test on the third right after my jazz. But THANK GOD thats a Saturday. I have like a million projects and stuff. For extra credit becuase Freddy and I failed. He actually threatened to beat me up for that...but even HE wouldn't dare touch a girl. Marta (being his cousin) says that he's acutally kind of a coward. Well, he was scinse he was three aparently.

Well...oh just a second, I should bereading (I can get awaywith this, becuase I am at theback)and Mrs. Applebomb is coming this way!

* * *

Ok sorry about that. She kinda thought I was writing and then came over and saw I was "reading". Any ways, we are working now, and I should be catching up, but meh, I really don't feel like it right now. I have detention any ways, because I stole the frog we were going to disect and let it free. Any ways I'l do it then.

Ok, I defenetly have a crush o Zack. Like a small one you know, but I defenetly do. I can't really help it!

Ok well I have to go...we are starting a new assinment...GRRRRR.

Talk to you later Diary

Peace Out

Katie

* * *

February 2nd

Dear Diary,

This is great. I am stuck with Alicia, who is the second worst person at doing projects with. (Freddy is the worst.) Ok well any ways...I am looking atanother failing grade I bet. Great. More extra credit. And I mean...I am an average student but...UG! Maybe I'll do the project this time. Ick I hate myself.

Ohh...gossip time!

Ok so aparentlyFreddy asked Summer out. I heard this from I reliable source named Marta (jeezthis one can't keep any thing to herself) and aparently Billy and Eleni are dating. Jeez we are like...12 people!Any ways...OhZack is now offically taller than me,he had like...a growth spurt or some thing. He is shorted thanFreddy, but taller than me. YAY! Sorry...I am freakish.

Oh well I gotta go...dance recital, I'll tell you how it goes ok?Wish me luck!

P.S Oh my costume is so beatiful, I'll tell you about it later!

* * *

February 3rd

Dear Diary,

The concert was...ok. I only tripped once! Every one else tripped more though. And my costume was so pretty, it was a pretty light blue dress that fell to my knees, with the bottom being a wavy hem. It was aswome. And Summer and Freddy and Zack came with me parents. That was pretty cool.

Oh..I have to go Diary Sorry, but I promise I will write soon.

**(A/N Hope you enjoyed it! I made it longer just for you guys...lol plz R&R! Thanx!)**

_Jess_


	5. February 6th

February 6th

Dear Diary,

Hey its me again, Katie. I think I might die. Well ok this is not really my diary. This is a sheet of paper I borrowed from Summer. My Diary is lost. I brought it to school today and it was in my back pack. When I went to lunch it was gone. I know I had it, becuase I was going to write in it at recess. Then i played four square with Freddy and Zack, but then I know I brought it inside.

Some one took my diary, and I will not rest until I find out whom, becuase I need to know so badly, becuase well...I was writing to you. You read all the stuff that I had in there. It was saying all my personal thoughts, and opinons, and I only said half the stuff I said becuase I was mad. I didn't really mean any of it. Except my crush on Zack...OH MY GOSH! What if some one finds this out? I need to figure out who took it before its too late! Oh now I am frantic!Oh.

Ok well to get my mind off of this...I'll make a to do list.

Oh and by the way, I passed my hip-hop exam the other day. And my jazz, I squeezed by, by like three points! I am now, offically level seven! Oh ya GO ME!

Ok well...I have ballet pracitce in about five miniuts, so I have to go get ready. I have anew outfit, we can wear what ever we want in level seven, so I am going to wear my new Lululemons with the red stripe, and my new light red tank top. Well I gotta go...so...later!

Peace Out

Katie

**(A/N He He short I know...beacuse I am leaving you with a cliffhanger! I want five reviews before I up date please! HEHE!)**

_Jess_


	6. February 7th

**(A/N, Hey, Sorry it took so long, enjoy!)**

February 7th

Dear Diary (or peice of paper),

Ok I'll just skip to the part where I tell you what happened today. Every one has been looking atme really weirdly lately. I don't know if it is because the sweater I have to wear has spagetti stain on it, (we are still looking for a dry-cleaner that can get it off!), or because some one read my dairy. I bet its the diary one. No waitmaybe the sweater one. Wait a second...MAYBE IT'S BOTH! Oh, those creeps that read my diary or gonna pay! Or at least...oh great. I can even hurt a fly if I wanted to. Yep, I should've taken those Karate lessons back in the third grade, when mom had said I should.

Ok so now, I need to firgure out who took my Dairy, and, if any one else read it and...I knew I should have splurred and bought the five dollar one with a lock. I only liked the one with out a lock because it was pink.Great just great. I am kicking myself right now.

Ok, Imade a list, during Science, of who I think the main suspects are:

-Freddy: Ok, this isjust some thing he would TOTALY do! And, well I mean I guess that is his motive. I mean, if it is him, he probably hasn't even read it to any one shudder and I hope he doesn't, but if HE knows my most deepest, darkest secrets, then this is bad, because he'll proably make me be his slave for, like, ETERNITY! Not to mentain blackmailing me, with all the things I have said about allthe other people (even him) in our class.

-Summer: Yes I know, I am aware that she is my best friend, but she is incredibly nosey, and she loves gossip, so she would spread around my rumors as fast as she could. Which has got me to wondering. If the whole class doesn't know my secrets by February 9th, then it probably isn't her.

-Zack: Ok a part of me wants to say it is him...Just because he cant not read any thing. He is qutie nosey (proably not as much as Sumeer, but...) but the other part of me hopes it was not him. The first reason is because, I don't want him reading that I like him. The second reason (and the most important) is that I don't want my true love, to be a-a-a...A LYING, NO GOOD, NOSEY LITTLE CREEP!

Ug, well, thats all I have for now, but I'll keep you posted Diary (Er...Peiace of paper), I gotta go to band practice.

Luv Ya!

Katie

**(A/N Ok sorry if you didn't like it, but it was kinda a spur of the moment thing, and so, all off the top of my head...LOL Hope you enjoed! Sorry again it took so long! I want 10 reviews this time ok? LOL thanks! Please read and review as always! Remember...10is the lucky number! Thanks!**

_Luv Ya all, and thanks for being so good to me!_

_Jessie_


	7. February 9th

**(A/N OMG! I am SOOO sorry it has taken so long to update! I really am! But, I'll try to make this chapter long! Really long! I am soo sorry!)**

February 9th,

Sigh. Literately. I am so depressed right now. This is a long story, so brace your self for boredom. Actually…it's not that boring, but still. So, any ways, I know who took my Diary.

And this person is: Freddy Jones! **(A/N Oh come on! Who was not expecting that?)**

Yup. He STOLE my diary, and apparently read every thing in it! It's so embarrassing! He not only stole it, and read it, but apparently he shared specific information with people in the class. So, Tomika, Billy, Marta, Zack, Summer…you get the idea…are not speaking to me. Apparently Zack doesn't know I like him though…so I will give Freddy that…

Every one has been avoiding me its awful. Like, for example, in gym class yesterday, Mr. Hornet **(A/N Sorry, I don't remember the gym teachers name from the movie LOL) **told us to get partners, and Billy and I were left, he refused to be my partner, so we each FAILED that gym class.

And then, a few days ago, at lunch I sat down at my usual table with Zack, Freddy, Summer, Marta, Tomika, Alicia, Lawrence and Billy, and they all left! They LEFT! They all, one-by-one, just got up and left, going to another table! I didn't even want to finish my lunch I was so hurt.

And the last weird thing that happened to me, was, you know my 500-dollar bass that I bought with my saved up baby-sitting money? Well, I came home from school yesterday, and it was trashed! Completely trashed! Thrown across our living room! It could have been the crazy 15 years olds from down the block, but I doubt it, as I have had pretty much all my friends over, and my door has a combination on it, sort of like a locker, so they would have had the chance to know the combination, and sneak in, and ruin my bass.

But that is a whole new story. So, I went up to Freddy and asked him why every one was avoiding me. He looked me straight in the eye, and said: "I accidentally read your diary Katie. And then I felt that every one HAD to know what you were saying about them."

Ha, Ha. Likely story, I think. So, I asked him, why he couldn't have just returned my diary quietly, and then no one would get hurt (especially me!) and he said he was getting revenge. Then he just winked at me (HE WINKED AT ME!) And then walked away!

I have been thinking about it, and I finally got it! He is getting revenge, because of what I did to him when we had to do the project together. OR maybe because I called him a pervert. But I am going with the first one though, knowing Freddy, he'd take being called a pervert, a compliment.

Any ways, I have to go to dance practice. At least people THERE like me! Like Brittany. Usually that is a name for a preppy cheerleader or some thing I know, but that is TOTALLY a stereotype! Brittany, has red hair, and she is totally different. She is only taking ballet because her mom wants her too. Usually she is wearing the most OUTRAGOUS clothes, and she doesn't care what people think of her. She is also thirteen, and HAS A TATOE! She is a year older than me, but she likes me best out of all the people in our ballet class. She says I have spunk, what ever that means.

And then there is Charlie. When you hear that name you think of a tomboy or some thing right? Well, have you ever seen the movie Uptown girls? She is EXACTLY like Ray, before Molly changes her life. She is very…prissy. Almost like Summer, but even more extreme. But, for some odd reason, she is still my friend.

So, I'll just hang with them. Well…Charlie goes to Horace Green High School, and Brittany goes to some public school…so I guess I have to stick in here, until people start to like me again.

Ooh…mental note, Brittany offered to beat Freddy up for me…I might have to take her up on the offer…

But, I really hope that people will stop being mad at me soon.

Later Diary! (Piece of paper…)

Luv Ya!

Katie

* * *

February 13th, 

Ok, well, things are starting to get better. WRONG! The only thing is, Zack STILL doesn't know I like him. But now, not only has Freddy STOLEN my diary, he has also STOLEN the few pieces of paper I have been writing on! So know, apparently he knows ALL my secrets! GRR! I am so mad at him; I think I WILL tell Brittany to beat him up. What if I never get my friends back? I suppose I should apologize. Him…yaw…that could work! I'll just send them little notes, saying sorry for all the stuff I have said…ya!

**Ok…I'll let you know when I have finished them. Later diary!**

**(A/N Ok, I promise I'll update soon. That chapter was a little…wishy washy, I promise I'll make the next one…BETTER! So please review, if you like it YAY! If you hate it, please tell me why! Thanks for reading!)**

_Jessie_


	8. February 14th

(A/N Ok well, I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to update sooner than last time! LOL Hope you enjoy it!)

Disclaimer: (Thought I'd put on in…) I don't own School Of Rock. Unfortunately. Although, I do own Anna, Charlie, and Brittany…

February 14th,

Ok. That plan totally backfired! I wrote Summer, Zack, Freddy (I thought it would be nice) Marta, Tomika, Billy and Lawrence all notes apologizing. Alicia is on vacation with her parents in India, so she doesn't know what I said about her (thank gosh), but she might, if people are still ticked at me when she gets back, she might. Now, I am wondering if that was bad… I suppose I should tell you what happened. All right, so here's the thing. I sent every one a small little note, saying a few sentences like, "I am sorry I said this, I didn't mean it, I hope you can forgive me" Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Any ways, Summer read hers, and threw it away, Zack, Marta, Tomika, and Lawrence didn't even read them, they just threw them out, Billy got me in trouble for passing notes (I have to do a week on detention for that) and Freddy, went in the garbage after school, got all the notes, and added them in with my diary, and pieces of paper I have been writing on, which, he waved around in my face by the way! Ok, it totally sucks! The person whom I have a crush on…totally hates me! Not to mention all my other friends too!

Ok, here is another thing. I told my parents what happened (I don't know WHAT came over me, I really don't, its just…I don't know, I got really sick of it all) ok…well I didn't mention any names, I just said some one took my diary, and I think every one has read it, because no one is speaking to me. Any ways, she said that if things didn't get better soon, she would actually pull me out of Horace Green, and put me in a private school with my cousin Anna. The only thing is I hate Anna! I mean, I suppose I don't HATE her, but I despise her a little bit. She is a year older than me, but she got held back a year, so we are in the same grade. (SHH!) She has always pushed me around, ever since we were little, so I really don't want to go to school with her! Knowing her, she'll make every one hate me. But my mom doesn't know, she thinks we LOVE each other. I should probably fill her in some time soon…

Any ways, my mom offered to talk with Miss. Mullins, but I knew that would make things 10 times worse, so I said no.

I didn't even bother to go to band practice today. I know Dewey is going to rip a strip ff me, but I don't really care, as they didn't let me play when I went any way. And I had detention. My grades are getting really low. Can some one PLEASE tell me when I am going to wake up from this nightmare! Well, I suppose I should go to sleep now, as I am getting really tired, and if I fall asleep in class again, Mrs. Applebom says she is going to send me home. That's not good.

Ciao

Katie.

* * *

February 20th,

Hello. Sorry it's taken me so long to write. I have been so busy, with all the things that have been going on, (I.E Dance, and playing my instruments, home work, and then detention…) Any ways, I am sick. Yes, sick as a dog. My temperature is about 103. Maybe I'll die, and then people won't have to put up with me any more. I am sure they would like that. Oh! Good news (I think) I officially don't like Zack any more. Well, I mean as a friend…but you know what I mean. I am too young to date any ways. Here is another fun fact, I am the shortest in my class! (Ok…except for Marta, but she doesn't count. Ok…she does, DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME!) Oh…I think I might be sick…hold on a minute…

No, I am ok. My mom just came in with some tea, so I am going to go drink that, and watch T.V. (My mom hates it when I watch T.V, but I am allowed when I am sick.) So, any ways, if any thing new happens, I promise I WILL keep you posted!

* * *

February 22nd,

Ok. Let me start from the beginning. I got better yesterday (my mom thinks I was sick from stress or some thing, as it only lasted two days) and I didn't go to school today. Why? Oh…I'll tell you…

**(A/N He, He…cliffhanger! I know what is going to happen though, so I will post really, really soon, hopefully tomorrow, but if not, I promise by Monday.**

**Ok, thanks soo much to all my reviewers, I love you all! You make me smile. I like smiling. Smiling is good for you! I am giving all my reviewers a hug! No I am kidding. I am giving you all chocolate! You all get a chocolate bar; I am sending it over the computer waves right now. Sorry I couldn't individually thank you, but you like chocolate better than that right? How ever, there is one person who I would like to single out…(Don't worry, you still get chocolate!)**

**Nanners-77: Ok, thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it. I tried to make the paragraphs longer for ya this time, if you read it. Towards the end they got shorter, but thank you for your advice, I appreciate it. You get the chocolate bar with caramel (Yum!) **

**Thanks!)**

_Jessie _


	9. February 22th

**(A/N…See…a promise is a promise!)**

February 22nd,

Sorry about that, my mom came in to check on me. I have been crying for two hours, so my eyes are all gross, and puffy, and red. Let me start from the beginning…

I woke up at two in the morning last night, because I heard a huge bang. I got out of bed, and went downstairs. My mom had thrown the blender at my dad. She was screaming at him to get out. They didn't even notice I was there. Then my dad smacked my mom in the face, giving her a huge bruise. She picked up the toaster, and hurled it at him, giving him a huge gash in his cheek. She screamed, "Get out" again, and that's when I went back to my bedroom. I had seen enough. I picked up my phone to call Summer…but then I remembered. She wasn't talking to me! Neither was Zack, Marta…the list goes on. I needed some one to talk to! And I wasn't calling Freddy. So, I packed up my knap sack, and…well…I ran away. I had, had it up to my neck! I wasn't sure where to go, but I packed up my Diary, a sweater, a water bottle, and some pants all the same.

I had just turned 'round the corner on 19th street, when I remembered…Miss. Schwartz's dance academy. I was only two blocks away from it too! Miss. Schwartz lives above her dance academy too! So I went and knocked on her door. The only problem was…it wasn't Miss. Schwartz that answered the door…It was a police officer. Apparently it was 7:00. Talk about me being slow. Hey! I live on 30th street. Do you know how far away that is! So, my mom had figured out I was missing, and called the fuzz! (Sorry, I like calling them that) and now, I am sitting at home (grounded) writing to you. Isn't that funny?

My mom got so mad at me. But then, you don't expect her to be happy. She and my dad have been married 19 years. But…he cheated on her. And, she found out, as the woman called (HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!) But then, his other girl friend didn't know, so she dumped my dad as well. Now, normally, I would feel bad for him. But I don't! Not at all! So, my mom has been moping around the house all day, waiting for calls from our lawyer and stuff. But we had a long talk about running away. I know, it took up all my strength to stop me from rolling my eyes.

I haven't been practicing my bass, or cello as much as I was, and I picked my cello up, and pretty much forgot all the notes… (I told you my life was falling apart.)

Oh, I forgot to mention…

Billy called me a few hours ago (Billy, of all people!) He said he wanted to apologize for the way he had been acting. He said that his birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and he wanted to invite me. I don't want to go, but my mom is making me. I am pretty glad he had forgiven me though. Actually…his exact words, were "I am sure you meant it when you said you were sorry, and I am sorry about the way I have been acting towards you, and I was…hoping you could come to my birthday party in a couple of weeks?" So, my mom and I went out (You can tell she is a real girl, she just got dumped, and cheated on by her husband, and she STILL wants to go shopping! Sheesh!) and she bought me a new dress (an ugly one I might add! She still thinks I am five!) and a present for his birthday, and I am being tortured into going.

Well, I have to go, my mom and I are going to dinner with my dad to discuss things with their lawyer. I don't know why I have to go, I would rather just sneak T.V, while my parents come up with some thing. But I have to go. I have a few minutes, I might as well tell you what I am wearing. Ok, my jeans with a pink tank top, that says fox girl on it, and then my pink lululemon sweater.

Oh, my mom came in, she says we are leaving now. I'll tell you how things go. Bye!

Katie

**(A/N Ok, this chapter sucked, and I am really sorry! I was going into more detail, but this is rated, like, K+ so I decided not to. Any ways, sorry if you hated it. Great if you actually liked it! I will post more soon I promise! I just thought it would be mean to leave you with such a cliffhanger. Ok, this time, the reviewers that just reviewed, get…a cookie! I made them myself! Enjoy! And sorry it was so short!)**

_Luv Ya!_

_Jessie_


	10. March 7th

March 7th

Dear Diary,

Ok, so, hi. I am sorry I haven't written in a long time. Sue me why don't you. I have good news…well good news and bad news. Should I start with that bad? Ya, ok, I'll start with the bad…

So, remember that meeting my parents has, a long time ago? Yes, well, they got a divorce. That's why I haven't written to you in so long. I had to be at every…case thingy. They decided on who gets to "keep" me. Geez, they make it sound like I am a…chicken or some thing! Any ways, my dad, is moving to Hawaii. So, apparently I get to spend the whole summer with him, every other Christmas, and I can visit him on weekends and stuff too. And he said for my 13th birthday, he'll probably come into town. So, as you probably guessed, I am still living with my mom. My dad, got fined for cheating on her, and beating her, so he owes her a lot of money. But we still talk on the phone a lot. He said that even though mom and him were fighting, that didn't make him love me any less. How Hallmark does that sound? I still love my mom too, but she has become…I don't know the word…how about power hungry? Gosh, it's annoying. Like, if she doesn't get a check from my dad, she likes phones the lawyer, and every thing. And we have only gotten one check so far! It kind of sucked too, because then she was all grumpy and stuff. Here is another example of her insane weirdness: We ordered pizza, and we live a few blocks down from the pizza parlor right? Well, the guy took five minutes to get here, and when he did, my mom started freaking out on him, how men can never be on time, and they can never go through with there commitments, and all this stuff. She went on a rant, for like, five minutes, and then the pizza guy just left the pizza on the front step and ran away. He was only, like, sixteen. I felt bad for him. I wonder what is wrong with my mom. Now, any ways on to the good news…

My mom, made me go to Billy's birthday. She and his mom are really good friends. Apparently his mom made him apologize. How she found out, I have no clue, but I don't really care! He apologized to me so BURN to him! Any ways, back to my story. It was a bowling party, so my mom didn't make me wear that HIDEOUS dress that she bought me to wear to the party. Any ways, I was getting ready, when the phone rang, and my mom screamed up the stairs "KATIE PHONE!" I expected it to be my dad, but nope. It was Summer. My "ex" best friend. She was crying madly, and before I could even say Hi, Katie speaking, she was telling me about how sorry she was for acting the way she did, and how sorry she was my parents split up (God, the parents at Horace Green have such big mouths! If one person knows some thing, the whole grade will know it in a matter of hours…) but any ways, she said that she was so sorry for being a jerk, and she wanted to make it up to me. I told her she didn't have to do any thing, but she said she did. I guess she is planning some thing (although I have to say, I am a little scared…) Summer ended up driving me to Billy's party, and it was really good, because I she picked up Marta as well. Marta (who like, never cries) started bawling her eyes out, telling me she was sorry, about my parents, and about acting like a jerk…you know, pretty much every thing that happened. It was also nice, because she got me a gift. It was a charm bracelet, and it already had one charm on it. It was a bass. Apparently she and Summer put all their money together, so they could buy me this. And it was really sweet if you ask me.

Any ways, at Billy's party, it was so much fun. Almost every one came up to me, and apologized for acting like a jerk, and said they were sorry my parents split.

And oh my gosh, guess what? Ok, so at the party Zack came up to me, and he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. The piece of paper that said I was over him. Oh god! I thought, but he said that he had a crush on me too. And then he asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him, and Freddy, Summer, Marta, and Billy. I said of course! (My mom is probably going to freak, but I am so happy right now, I couldn't care any less!) Then Zack said he was really, really sorry about every thing. I just wanted people to stop saying that! I am so exited for the movies, and I have nothing to wear! But the most important thing is…MY FRIENDS ARE BNACK IN MY LIFE! PARTAY!

And another thing…I got my diary back! The only thing was, it only had on page left in it. So, I had every one in the class sign it. That's probably more interesting than any thing I could write any ways. But Billy did the sweetest thing. Ok, so at a party, at the end of it you get "goody bags", right? Ok, well inside every one else's was chocolates, and stuff like that, but Billy pulled me aside, and said he was really, really sorry for acting like such a…stupid head. And he gave me a diary. But not just any diary, it didn't look like one he could have gotten from the dollar store…It was made of red velvet, and it had a lock (YAY!) and key. I figured it was probably $20.00 at least, from that really expensive store…oh…what's it called…its on 15th street…ok, what ever. Any ways, I thought that was really sweet of him to do. I am going to put all the paper I have been writing on (Yes, Freddy gave those back too) inside it, and put it with my other diary, the cheap pink one. Maybe when I am old, I can look back, and read, and re-read what it was like to be in Grade Seven. And I have to say; I think the rest of the year is going to be a blast!

**(A/N Ok, I am sorry, but I am ending this story! I had an awesome time writing it, and it's so sad, because I have to end it! But I feel you can only take a story so far, and there wasn't any thing else I could think of. But, if you liked this story, you should read "A GROUPIE?" Which is Eleni's diary, and the same style as this one, and I might be putting up a diary for Marta too. So, keep reading, I'll keep writing…PEACE!)**

_Review List:_

_MetallicaMad_

_Scarletemerald_

_Singingblondie_

_XXRandomxOxLoserXx_

_Sccrchcik1432_

_Fenderbender505_

_Zeppelin Girl_

_Heartbreakerginny_

_PINKJOLLYRANCHER_

_XXPunkAngelXx_

_Nanners-77_

_Anime Pinay Mi_

_Thoughtless Drumming_

**I love ya'll, thanks so much for reviewing, and keeping me going with my story! I am sorry I had to end it, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I didn't want it to end! But, as I said, you can only keep a story going so far. Thanks to all of you, I would be lost with out you all! Ok, I'll stop now, LOL.**

**Thanks!**

_Jessie_


End file.
